


Unknown Number

by dreyars



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Admirer, Text Message Format for part of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreyars/pseuds/dreyars
Summary: Everything begins with an unknown number, a secret admirer, and compliments that Oharano can't handle.//Or, Excerpts from the text message conversation that helped Oharano fall for a nameless mystery.





	Unknown Number

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = Text Messages

Everything started with an unknown number messaging him at ten o’clock on a school night _. Everything_ being well…everything, as long as everything captures an unknown person messaging him strange things, and making him feel strange things. 

At first, he thought it was his brother’s phone because of the godawful screaming ringtone. But no, of course not. It was his, lying right beside him on the couch as he forced himself to stay awake until the show he was watching was over.

“Tacchan, have you been messing with my phone again?”

His brother shrugged, not agreeing to anything, but also completely guilty according to the sly grin on his face. “Who’s messaging you so late at night? Your friends normally don’t do that.”

“Who knows? I don’t recognize the number.”

Ignoring him, his brother turned back towards the TV, uninterested in what was most likely a spam message.  Oharano would’ve ignored the message as well if it weren’t for the fact that his phone would keep reminding him he had an unread text until it died, or until he checked it.

\----------

_Unknown Number: hey beautiful, what are you up to tonight ;)_

\----------

Oharano grimaced, squinting hard at his phone screen to make sure he wasn’t mistaken. He rolled his eyes before answering back, ready to put this awkward incident to rest.

\----------

_Oharano: wrong number._

\----------

Expecting that to be the end, Oharano set his phone back down on the couch, returning his attention back to the show. Unfortunately, whoever had texted him in the first place seemed to have been waiting for his response as the annoying ringtone his brother had picked out for him rang out once more.

\----------

_Unknown Number: awe, is this not Oharano Etsugo-kun? that meanie must’ve been playing a trick on me_ _(_ _╥_ ___ _╥_ _)_

\----------

Oharano frowned at his phone, ignoring his brother’s questioning looks as he typed out his response.

\----------

_Oharano: Who is this?_

\----------

While waiting for the response, Oharano switched his phone to silent so that he didn’t have to listen to his brother’s prank again. The unknown messenger didn’t make him wait long, a new text buzzing away on his phone before he could even put it down again.

\----------

_Unknown Number: so this IS oharano-kun?_

_Unknown Number: this is your secret admirer, oharano-_ _kun~ (_ _◕‿_ _-)_

\----------

Oharano sighed as he stared at the phone screen.  The number wasn’t blocked, or unlisted, it simply wasn’t one he’d ever saved in his phone before.  The area code was local to Kanagawa, so more likely than not, it was just someone playing a trick on him.  He was too tired for this.

\----------

_Oharano: how did you get my number_

_Unknown Number: lets just say it was from a mutual friend, kay?_ _(_ _︶_ _ω_ _︶_ _)_

_Oharano: what do you want_

_Unknown Number: I told you! I’m your secret admirer. I just want to talk with you a bit~_

_Oharano: bye_

_Unknown Number: Oh, youre right. It is getting late, so I’ll talk to you later cutie  (_ _♥_ _3_ _♥_ _)_

_Unknown Number: G’night gorgeous, rest well!_

\----------

“Ew.”

“Eh, what’s wrong, Ecchan?” Noticing his discomfort, Oharano’s little brother leaned over, trying to sneak a peek at the conversation on his phone screen.

Oharano held his phone out of his brother’s line of sight, making sure that he wouldn’t see the embarrassing conversation no matter what. “It’s nothing. One of my teammates playing a joke.”

“Oh. Lame. They’re pretty silly sometimes, huh?”

“Silly isn’t the word I’d use.” Oharano sighed, sinking back into the couch. But agitated as he was by the curious messages, he couldn’t get comfortable, even after a few minutes of squirming around. “I think I’m going to bed now. Don’t stay up late or mom will get mad.”

“Awe, okay. Goodnight, Ecchan!”

Waving off his brother’s goodnight, Oharano picked himself up and dragged his feet to his bedroom. Plopping down on his bed, he opened up the messages again, trying to see if he could figure out who it was.

But he didn’t recognize the number, other than the area code.  The way the mystery person talked wasn’t similar to anyone else he texted regularly, and to his knowledge, none of his friends or teammates had recently gotten a new number.

Ohrano really hated being messed with. He _hated_ others thinking they could pull one over on him, to tease him and make him feel weird things.  Oharano wasn’t even sure who would choose this route as a way to get to him. One of his senpai, maybe. But no one he could think of would talk to him like this.

And god forbid it was an actual secret admirer. He had dealt with that once in middle school when one of his classmates became near obsessive, and he wasn’t ready to go back down that road again.

Best to just ignore it, he thought.

Best to just put it out of his mind, and forget about it.

If the mystery person texted him again, he wouldn’t respond. He’d just completely blow them off.

They weren’t worth his time if they couldn’t even reveal who they were.

Oharano had almost let it go. Almost pushed it out of his mind and brushed it off as a mere strange happenstance by the time they messaged again a few days later.

\----------

_Unknown Number: happy Saturday! any big plans for the weekend? (¬_ _‿_ _¬)_

_Oharano : what do you want from me_

_Unknown Number: I already told you. I just wanna talk to you._ _(o´ω_ _｀o)_

_Unknown Number: get to know you a bit_

_Oharano: have we met before_

_Unknown Number: ooooh trying to figure out who I am? ;P_

_Unknown Number: a few times. Here and there._

_Oharano: I don’t have time for stupid guessing games._

_Oharano: bye_

_Unknown Number: WAIT_

_Unknown Number: just humor me a bit. I think you’re really cute and just want to get closer to you_

_Oharano: why can’t you do that with me knowing who you are_

_Unknown Number: bc…you’ve ignored me in person_

_Oharano: maybe take that as a hint_

_Unknown Number: So mean! Just give me a chance~_

_Unknown Number: I bet I can make you fall in love with me before you find out who I am <3 _

\----------

“Oharano, what’s wrong?”

Oharano slammed his phone down on the table, startling his teammates and nearly making their drinks fall over.

“Nothing. Everything’s perfect.”

Of course, his ‘secret admirer’ would bother him the one time he decided to be social with his teammates. He’d actually started to get along with most of them during their Sugadaira training camp, and was getting better at hanging out with his fellow first years when they invited him to spend time with them. Currently, they were posted up at the group’s favorite fast food restaurant. Not exactly the best place to get a slew of embarrassing messages.

“Your face is really red, dude.” Leave it to Hirano to point out the obvious. Like he didn’t _know_ his entire face was red.  He was practically burning at this point.

“Yeah, who are you talking to?” And leave it to Gion to be nosy as hell. Oharano slapped Gion’s arm as he reached out to grab his phone off the table.

“I don’t know. I swore it was one of you guys being a jerk, but since you’re all here, I don’t know who it could be.” Oharano picked up his phone, pulling it away from Gion’s prying fingers.

“Has someone been messing with you, Oharano?” Kitamachi frowned, and swatted Gion’s hands, still reaching out into the middle of the table. “Maybe we can help you figure out who it is.”

“It’s not a big deal. Just someone playing a trick on me. Pretending like I have a ‘secret admirer’ or something stupid like that.” Oharano sighed, tucking his phone between his thighs so Gion couldn’t reach it. He grimaced as it began to buzz at the receipt of a new message, the mystery person clearly not satisfied with his lack of response.

“Oh, a secret admirer?” Iwashimizu covered his heart with his hand, his voice taking on a dreamy quality. “That’s so romantic.”

“Romantic? That’s gross. Who would like Oharano?”

Oharano resisted the urge to smack Gion on the back of the head, held back only by the fact that he was trying to be friends with these guys.  “No one, obviously. Like I said. It’s someone playing a joke.”

Through a mouth of French fries, Mikami finally chimed in. “It’s just like that catfishing show, except that Oharano’s too smart to fall for it.”

“What does fishing have to do with someone having a crush on Oharano? Is it because he has the personality of a dead fish?” Gion dodged the swing that came his way as Oharano attempted to pop him with the back of his hand.  Apparently done with the conversation, Gion turned towards Mikami to obnoxiously debate the different kinds of fishing they could do next weekend.

Oharano pulled his phone back out, knowing Iwashimizu was looking over his shoulder, to check the new messages he just received.

\----------

_Unknown Number: heyyy you didn’t respond again so I hope I didnt make you mad(_ _ノ__ _・。)_

_Unknown Number: please forgive me! I don’t want to mess this up in person and in text_

_Unknown Number: we’ll talk again later, ok? Going out with some friends, so have a good Saturday, handsome! (_ _╯3_ _╰)_

\----------

“Oh, what are you going to say back?” Iwashimizu leaned closer, getting a good look at the previous conversation as Oharano scrolled through it slowly.

“I don’t know. I kind of just want them to leave me alone…”

“But don’t you want to know if they’re telling the truth? Wouldn’t it kind of be exciting to have someone who really likes you, but is too shy to say it as themselves?”

Oharano raised an eyebrow skeptically, before following Iwashimizu’s line of sight to Gion, still obnoxiously chatting with Mikami. “You would know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

Iwashimizu flushed, turning his face towards the table so that he was no longer blatantly staring at their tiny teammate. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mhmm.” Oharano brushed off the obvious fib, focusing his attention back on the messages. “What do _you_ think I should say, mister secret admirer?”

Iwashimizu jostled Oharano with his elbow, gently sticking it to him for his comment. He hid his embarrassment quickly, acting like nothing was wrong before his teammates noticed.

“Well, if I were you…I’d play along for a little while to see if they were sincere. Because maybe they do really like you, but they don’t know how to approach you in person because…well.”

Oharano frowned, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. “Because why?”

Iwashimizu shrugged, pulling his arms close to his body to protect himself in case Oharano tried to swing. “Well, before the training camp you could be pretty off-putting and scary. And you’re still like that to people who aren’t on our team.”

“Oh.” Satisfied as much as he could be with that answer, Oharano tapped the screen of his phone with his thumbnail. “What should I say?”

“Maybe like…you’re busy today too. You look forward to catching up again tomorrow night.”

“Why tomorrow night?”

“Well…anytime tomorrow really. Just maybe whatever time you normally do your Sunday homework before school on Monday.”

“Oh, I see.  That makes sense.” Oharano quickly typed out a response, setting his phone face down on the table when it was complete. It only took a few seconds before he got a response, the entire table seeming to buzz as it arrived.

Iwashimizu waited for a few minutes, squirming in his seat, before asking Oharano if he was going to check it.

“Nope. Not yet. I said I’d talk to them tomorrow, so tomorrow it will be.”

Tomorrow. The one day he had off from school and practice. The one day he could be completely lazy and do nothing at all besides catch up on homework or nap.  He didn’t regret promising his off day to this mystery person until tomorrow came, and the buzzing of his phone woke him up a good hour before he intended to wake up.

Oharano ignored it until he was well and ready to get out of bed. If this mystery person truly liked him as much as they did, it would be better for them to learn now, rather than later, what kind of person he was.

Oharano was almost surprised when he did finally get around to answering sometime after noon that they weren’t upset or even concerned that he had taken so long to answer.

So maybe they were honest, and knew him well already. 

Despite all of that, he was still surprised by how long their first real conversation lasted. 

Oharano wasn’t trying to run away, curious as he was to discover who his new texting companion was.

Somewhere along the way, he must’ve gotten distracted from his true goal when he realized this person was surprisingly pleasant to talk to.  Their first real chat spurred on a couple of weeks of new conversations. Their talks were still very shallow, as they both were hesitant to give up too much information about themselves, but it was still nice.  Oharano would never admit that he kind of liked the attention, even more than he liked having someone new to talk to.

He also enjoyed the persistence of the person on the other side of their conversation. Despite not knowing who it was (and he may feel very differently as soon as he finds out who), their constant little messages asking how his day is, reminding him that they think he’s cute, or hinting at who they are without giving much Oharano could grab on to were all nice.  He never was without his phone, even more so than usual, in anticipation of the next buzz of his phone, and in anticipation of a hint, any sort of clue that would lead him to discover who this person was.

\-----------

_Unknown Number: So Oharano-kun, got a girlfriend?_

_Oharano: Nah_

_Unknown Number: Boyfriend?_

_Oharano: nope_

_Unknown Number: well you weren’t totally grossed out by that question, so I take it youre in to guys?_

_Oharano: never really thought about it. don’t really care either way, I guess_

_Unknown Number: (_ _⊙_ _ヮ_ _⊙)_

_Oharano: so you’re a guy_

_Unknown Number:_ _≖_ _‿_ _≖_

_Unknown Number: So you’ve discovered my secret_

_Unknown Number: clue number one : I am indeed a strong, handsome man_ _ᕙ_ _(_ _⇀_ _‸_ _↼_ _‶_ _)_ _ᕗ_

_Oharano: It’s not a clue if I figured it out on my own_

_Unknown Number: (ΘεΘ;)_

_Oharano: do I at least get an actual clue for figuring #1 out_

_Unknown Number: Hmmmmmm. I suppose so._

_Unknown Number: Clue Two!_

_Unknown Number: I’m older than you_

_Oharano: do you go to my school?_

_Unknown Number: oooooh I don’t know if I should answer that. It might give me away_

_Oharano: bye then._

_Unknown Number: wait!_

_Unknown Number: I don’t go to your school. but I know you go to Jinko._

_Oharano: what else do you know about me_

_Unknown Number: not enough orz_

_Unknown Number: But hmmmmmm. You play rugby. Your jersey number is 10. And you look super cute in your uniform._

_Oharano: So you’ve seen me in my rugby uniform. That narrows it down_

_Unknown Number: yeah to like 60+ guys you’ve played against this year_

_Oharano: and you play rugby too. you’re starting to give yourself away_

_Unknown Number:_ _ヽ_ _(_ _ｏ_ _`_ _皿_ _′_ _ｏ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

_Oharano: Ogi from keijou?_

_Unknown Number: Nope!_

\-----------

Oharano sighed, tapping his phone against his cheek. That was a dumb question. He knew it wasn’t Ogi. He had Ogi’s number, and Ogi rarely left him alone outside of practice.  Actually, he received a message from Ogi a few hours ago that he had yet to answer.  But it was as good of a guess as anything, because he still couldn’t imagine who was stringing him along like this.

He knew that the moment he realized who this person was, their entire relationship would change.  If you could even think of this as a relationship. But…with a name would come a face, and with a face would come some sort of memory that would probably be less than pleasant.

This person knew him. And he knew Oharano didn’t exactly _like_ him from their in-person encounters.  Maybe he had been annoying. Or rude. Or just plain uninteresting, so he thought Oharano didn’t like him because he didn’t give him the time of day.

Oharano couldn’t even be sure of how much the other person had told him was truthful, and how much of it was a lie.  Hell, all of it could be a lie, and Oharano would be none the wiser because at this point…he kind of wanted it to be real.

Iwashimizu must be getting to him. He had definitely spent too much time talking to the giant, keeping him updated on the increasing number of conversations.  In return, Iwashimizu had been filling his head with hopes that maybe this person was being honest.  _Maybe_ they were telling the truth, and that they genuinely liked him.  Oharano was never one to be overcome by all that mushy stuff, but he had to admit that he enjoyed the way that his stomach fluttered whenever that number flashed across his phone.

He liked having someone to talk to all the time that he didn’t feel the need to bicker with (even if bickering was fun).

He liked having someone who acted like he walked on water, even knowing that he pouted when his socks got wet when he stepped in a puddle just like everyone else.

He _liked_ this image of a person he had in his head, even without knowing the full details of who they were.

Oharano had never had what he could classify as a crush before, because no one had ever pulled him in so fully like this person did.  No one had made him so anxious to be without his phone, or to fall asleep without seeing a ‘good night’ run across his screen.

Yeah. He had never had a crush before, but based on the way his little brother talked about a little girl in his class, what Oharano was feeling now was as close to the real thing as he could ever imagine himself getting.

Oharano wanted to know who he was. 

Who was he? This person, who was putting so much time and effort in to him, all with the desire of getting Oharano to like him. 

He wanted to tell him he had succeeded. That he was ready to know him, to see where this would lead them.

But that wouldn’t be true. It wasn’t true at all.

The idea of this person coming out of the shadows was exciting and terrifying. He was scared to uncover just who this person was.  Scared to see that it was all fake. 

He was scared, but he had to admit, his admirer had caught his curiosity.

All he could do for now was bide his time, and learn more about the mystery man on the other end of these conversations.

Oharano just prayed he wouldn’t get his hopes up too high.

\-----------

_Oharano: [picture message]_

_Oharano: my dog._

_Unknown Number: random, but cute! Cute as you~ (_ _≧_ _ω_ _≦)_

_Unknown Number: whats her name?_

_Oharano: HIS name is pomekichi. dont laugh. he’s old_

_Unknown Number: awwww that’s sweet. (^_ _▽^)_

_Unknown Number: why’d you show me him all of a sudden? I think this is the first time you’ve messaged me first!!!!! ( °٢° )_

_Unknown Number: [picture message]_

_Unknown Number: My sweet bird! My angel!_

_Oharano: you would be a bird person_

_Oharano: and idk. Its just been a while since you first messaged me. And I still don’t know anything more about who you are._

_Oharano: other than you’re a guy who plays rugby, who’s seen me play rugby_

_Unknown Number: Oooooooh ready to guess who I am again?_

_Oharano: not really. Just tired of talks about the weather and what rugby games are on tv this weekend_

_Unknown Number: oh-oh I see I see. You finally want to get to know me~(_ _｡_ _♥‿♥_ _｡)_

_Unknown Number: Its only been a month! I was ready to wait out the whole year for you!_

_Oharano: feels longer than a month_

_Unknown Number: not for me!_

_Unknown Number: time flies when you’re talking to a cute boy~_

 -----------

So.

Mystery man has a pet bird. A cockatiel that he talked to every night while doing his homework.   Even though he didn’t have a dog, he preferred dogs to cats, and demanded update pictures of Pomekichi each afternoon.

He had a younger brother that he liked to gush about for hours when given the chance, and gushed even more when he found out Oharano had a younger brother as well that his brother could be friends with.

He was close to his grandparents, as they lived with him and his family.  He took walks with his grandfather every day after school, even if he was tired from rugby, and he watched classical dramas with his grandma on the weekends when he was doing his homework.

He liked to read, and cook, and play games with his little brother, and Oharano couldn’t find one reason to stop himself from being absolutely smitten with his secret admirer.

Every day, Oharano learned something new.  The mystery man would give up another little piece of himself, and Oharano would give something in return.  It was trivial, more often than not, but on occasion, Oharano was given something deeper. Something that made him realize that the person on the other side of his screen was a genuinely nice person who genuinely liked him.

 Because why else would he share some of these things about himself? His rare fears and insecurities. What worried him, and what made him nervous.

A month, maybe a month and a half had passed since they first began talking like this. Three months max since Oharano received that first text message.  Personally, he could never have imagined sharing such information about himself after only a few months of knowing someone.  Those were things that he kept to himself, tucked away and safe, where no one could use them against him. 

Yet here was this person that he couldn’t even put a name to sharing his whole life story as if they had been friends for years.

Despite this, Oharano was starting to get impatient. He had learned so much, yet felt like he knew so little.  The one thing he wanted to know was being dangled just out of his grasp, teasing him, as if it was all a game.

Mystery man said it was because he was nervous. He wanted to make a good impression. And Oharano had tried to be patient with him, just like he was being patient with Oharano.

But he felt like he was being tugged along.  No matter how deep and intimate their conversations got, Oharano still felt like he was in the dark, treading through shallow waters, because he didn’t know _who_ was telling him all of these sweet things.  He was sure the other person didn’t feel this way, because he knew who he was talking to. He knew it was Oharano that was sharing himself minute by minute.

Oharano looked for clues. In the way he talked, in the words he said, and in the pictures he shared.  But it was all futile. He only shared what he wanted to, his words picked carefully so that he never gave himself away. Sometimes he slipped, as any person was likely to do, but it was never enough for Oharano to truly grasp who he was.  His biggest clue came when the heat of summer was starting to lose its grasp. It was a long wait, but it was enough.

\-----------

_Unknown Number: [picture message]_

_Unknown Number: [picture message]_

_Unknown Number: look at all this work I have to do this weekend, Etsu-kun! (_ _✖╭╮✖)_

_Oharano: That’s a lot. Why didn’t you do it last night?_

_Unknown Number: I was talking to you…..(_ _╯3_ _╰)_

_Oharano: I know. I did all of MY work while talking to you._

_Unknown Number: (=ω=;)_

_Unknown Number: Etsu-chan doesn’t understand….._

_Oharano: I understand_

_Unknown Number: DOESN’T UNDERSTAND THE STRUGGLE OF THIRD YEAR_

_Oharano: I feel like I figured this out a while ago, but you’re a third year?_

_Unknown Number: (_ _ノ__ _・。)_

_Unknown Number: I’m going to give all my secrets away on accident_

_Unknown Number: Just because you’re pretty_

_Oharano: oh shut up_

_Oharano: what’s that book in your stack of homework?_

_Unknown Number: [picture message]_

_Unknown Number: it’s the one we got assigned to translate for English. Its my best subject but its so tedious at the same time….._

_\-----------_

Oharano squinted his eyes as he inspected the title of the book.  He was familiar with it only because the third years had been complaining about reading it aloud in class earlier in the year.  Oharano was about to close the picture, comment that he could try to help on his homework if he needed it when he saw his clue lying flat out in the open as if he was meant to see it.

\-----------

_Oharano: whats that?_

_Unknown Number: what? The book? Its just a classic English language book, and we’re supposed to translate like a WHOLE CHAPTER of it for our semester final. We’ll have the chance to work on it in class too but its a lot so I need to get started_ _ヽ(_ _ｏ`_ _皿′_ _ｏ)_ _ﾉ_

_Oharano: no no no. in the background, on your desk?_

_Unknown Number: (_ _・_ _∀_ _・ )_

_Unknown Number: ….my birds cage?_

_Oharano: don’t be dumb. You know what I’m talking about_

_Oharano: the jacket. Or at least it looks like a jacket_

_Unknown Number:_ _ಥ_ _⌣_ _ಥ did you figure it out then_

_Oharano: you’re from Sagami._

_Unknown Number: yeah…_

_Unknown Number: are you mad?_

_Oharano: not really, surprisingly._

_Oharano: depends on who you are tho_

_Unknown Number: who would be no good? Even though we’ve gotten along well these past couple months?_

_Oharano: #13 probably, because I couldn’t trust anything he says._

_Unknown Number: woo yeah, that’s Hori. Not me. I don’t blame you._

_Oharano: who are you then?_

_Unknown Number: (;ω;)_

_Unknown Number: I’m not ready to tell you yet_

_Oharano: seriously?_

\-----------

Oharano was beginning to get irritated. He was so close… so damn close to figuring out who this person was. And He was still being as stubborn as a rock.  Oharano only had a limited knowledge of who these Sagami boys were like off the field, and his impression of them on the field wasn’t the best. He honestly wasn’t sure which of them were third years. As far as he was concerned, he had narrowed down the field from 60+ to 15, but that was still too much to work out without more of a hint.

\-----------

_Unknown Number: c’mon c’mon don’t be mad Etsu-kun… I’m not trying to be mean_

_Unknown Number: I’m just shy because you’re so cool and I just want you to like me (_ _╥__ _╥)_

_Oharano: I don’t know if I want to keep talking to you if you wont tell me who you are_

_Oharano: makes me feel like youre lying, and I don’t like that_

_Unknown Number: I’m not though, I swear!_

_Unknown Number: Please give me a chance, I’ve been trying to get up the courage_

_Unknown Number: can we meet? next weekend? (_ _๑´_ _・_ _‿_ _・_ ___｀_ _๑)_

_Oharano: why would I meet you when you wont even tell me who you are._

_Unknown Number: because. If you meet me, you’ll know who I am_

_Unknown Number: and I can convince you I’m NOT lying_

_\-----------_

Oharano sighed as he considered the conversation on his phone.

As far as he could see, he had two choices right now. 

First, he could say no, which is what the more rational part of his brain was telling him to do.  He could say no way. No _way_ am I meeting a stranger who has refused to tell me who they are for going on two months.  No way am I risking death by giving this guy the benefit of the doubt, and giving him this last chance to prove himself.

But that would mean probably cutting him off as well, because he really couldn’t go on much longer, not knowing who it is.  And if they were too scared to say who they were, were they really worth his time anyway? They’d leave Sagami at the end of this year, and he’d never have to see them again in a practice match. Not even if he wanted to.

His second choice was agreeing with his gut, and screaming back a resounding ‘ _yes’_. Because _yes_ , even if Oharano found this whole process overblown, dragged out, and unnecessary, he still wanted to know _who_. Who was it making his hands shake? Who was it driving him crazy? _Who_ was it making him blush every night in the middle of dinner?

It was going to be okay, either way.  But the thought of going with option number one left him with an empty feeling deep in his stomach.

\-----------

_Oharano: ok_

_Unknown Number: Ok?????_

_Unknown Number: as in, you’ll come to see me??_

_Oharano: more like you’ll come to see me. Im not going to meet somewhere Im not familiar with_

_Unknown Number: I get it I get it. Totally makes sense._

_Unknown Number: how about next weekend? Sagami is only doing morning practice Saturday! We can grab a bite to eat and chat a bit_

_Unknown Number: if that’s ok with you (_ _๑_ _￫_ _‿_ _￩_ _๑)_

_Oharano: next Saturday is fine. We’ll see about the other stuff when I see who you are_

_Unknown Number: ok okaaaayyy~ I’m still excited!_

_Unknown Number: it’s a date!!! (ɔˆ ³(ˆ_ _⌣_ _ˆc)_

_Oharano: We’ll see about that too. I’ll decide if it’s a date when I see you_

_\-----------_

Oharano placed his phone face down on his desk, and tried to refocus himself to attend to the paper he was supposed to be looking over for his little brother.  It was getting late, and Tacchan had begged him to help him out that night, but of course, he had been distracted once again by the mystery man who became less and less of a mystery each time they talked.

He was still being distracted by the buzzing of his phone, hailing the receipt of a few new messages from his admirer.  He considered checking them (or rather, had to stop himself from checking them), but decided against it.  He needed to cool off for a moment. Maybe step outside and take in some fresh air.

Instead, he shut his phone in his desk drawer, and focused on what was left of his brother’s paper. 

He could still hear the buzzing, even inside the drawer.  Feel it even, as the vibrations shook the wood of his desk.  But it came to a stop after a few more messages.  The mystery man new him well by now. Knew that Oharano would come back in a few hours to make proper plans for next weekend, or to just pretend like this never happened.

He never got upset when Oharano disappeared, or at least never let his exasperation show.  He seemed smart enough to figure out by now that Oharano didn’t like to be caught flustered, and would give him space until he was ready to come back on his own.

Oharano grimaced as he circled a rare mistake in his brother’s homework.

Even though he had agreed to it, Oharano wasn’t sure if he was ready to meet this secret admirer.

When you met someone in person, there was no pause button if you felt nervous.

\---

The sidewalk was crowded as everyone brushed past each other, making their way towards their destination on the unseasonably warm afternoon.  Oharano had almost wished they picked another day to meet, as his secret admirer might confuse the left-over flush on his cheeks a blush, rather than the pink tinge of exercise that came with every rugby practice.

Actually who knows. It could be a blush that came with the way Iwashimizu jumped down his throat, asking for details and nervously making sure that Oharano would be safe when finally meeting his admirer.

Yeah. Oharano definitely wished they had picked another day. Maybe one where he didn’t have to see any of his friends, who were now all foaming at the mouth, waiting for details on who could possibly be the one to have a crush on _the_ Oharano Etsugo.

Oharano shook his head, trying to loosen the stupid thoughts Iwashimizu and the others had put in his head.  He tried to focus on where he was going, as well as the warm plastic of his phone in his hand. 

The mall, the one closer to Oharano’s house, by the big fountain in the middle of all the shops. That’s where he was heading, as he tried to watch his footing and not faceplant out of nervousness.

The mystery man was probably already there, based on the time that he had informed Oharano that he was leaving his house. Oharano had deliberately left late, wanting to make sure he got a good look at _him_ before he saw Oharano.

Oharano took a big breath, steeling his nerves as soon as he heard the low crash of the water in the fountain.  He could be anywhere in the crowded shopping center, waiting for him. Watching him.

When the fountain came into view, Oharano slowed his already snail pace, and scanned over the area, looking for anybody he recognized.  He wasn’t sure of all of the Sagami players names, but he figured he could spot them.  Most of the third years were bigger than him anyway, so he figured that it wouldn’t be too hard to spot him. Especially if they were as anxious as Oharano felt.

Another thorough glance around the area, and Oharano finally sees him. He sticks out like a sore thumb, obvious to him now that he has his eyes locked on to the side of his face.  He’s looking away from him, clearly conducting his own investigation of the area. Oharano is glad to see he doesn’t look dejected yet, his posture still optimistic, even as he checks his phone for the third time since Oharano has locked his eyes on him.

Oharano gets a better look at him as his feet move him forward automatically, his brain clearly not telling him to run, despite how hard his heart was beating in his chest. Oharano remembered his face. The fly-half that drove him up the wall during the first match Jinkou had had against Sagami. The cocky look that normally covered his face was tinged with a bit of nervous excitement, and Oharano decided that the expression looked good on him, even when it turned to pure elation when he caught sight of Oharano out of the corner of his eye.

“Oharano-kun! It’s you!”

Oharano stumbled back a few steps when arms flew around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.  Oharano gasped as he regained his footing, his hands squished between their chests as the other fly-half squeezed him tightly.  He wasn’t sure how or if he should hug back, but he didn’t push him away until he began to hear whispers of the people passing by around them.

The older boy’s hands remained on his shoulders as they broke the hug, and Oharano leaned back as far as he could, squirming as his captor inspected his face.

Oharano squinted, slightly uncomfortable under the unfettered gaze of his new companion. “You’re not going to kiss me, are you?”

Laughing, the boy released him and put away the phone that was still clasped in his hand. “Only if you want me to! I would’ve brought you flowers, Oharano-kun, but that seemed too cliché.”

Oharano grumbled and slid his phone into his pocket as well, wracking his brain as he stared up at the other boy. 

“So? What do you think?” The fly-half took a step back, arms outspread, giving Oharano full access to look him over.

Honestly, Oharano isn’t sure what to make of him because he really wasn’t sure what he expected. He’s as tall as he remembered, handsome (even if Oharano wouldn’t admit that out loud), with a charming grin that was not hindered by any sort of nervousness that he must’ve felt. It was nice to finally be able to put a face to all the words that had made his heart stutter over the past couple months.

Yeah, Oharano’s not sure what he thinks about him yet.

But he’s not disappointed

“I’m sorry but…what’s your name again?” Oharano felt his cheeks burn as he asked the question. He was sure that he had been introduced properly to the boy before, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember his name.

The boy’s shoulders sagged slightly, showing his disappointment in Oharano not remembering him at all.  But he quickly recovered with a broad smile and renewed confidence. “It’s Goshozome Yoichi! You can jump straight to calling me Yoichi if you’d like!”

“Goshozome-san…” Oharano tried out the name, vaguely remembering it from their past encounters. “Thank you for inviting me out today.”

“Awe no need to be so formal, Oharano-kun.  This is a date after all!” Goshozome paused, as if he had just remembered something of vital importance. “Well…It’s a date if you want it to be a date.  You already know I would _love_ for this to be a date.”

Oharano shrugged, not really sure what to say after making it all the way out to the mall just to meet this guy.  He hadn’t run away yet so… “Sure, that’s fine.”

Goshozome cheered and hooked his elbow around Oharano’s. “Ahhhh I’m so happy you said yes! What do you want to do first? Did you eat after practice? I can buy us lunch because I didn’t eat either! I was too nervous to see you! Aha, I’m probably talking too much! I’m just so excited you said yes…”

“It’s alright... We can get lunch, that’s fine.”

Goshozome grinned and set off, pulling Oharano with him via their hooked elbows. “Awesome!  I remembered what you said your favorite food was, so I looked up little sushi places around here and I think I found a nice place for us to go. I passed it on the way here. It looked really nice!”

Oharano nodded and gave him a small smile, agreeing to whatever Goshozome had to say.  It seemed like he had the whole day planned already, regardless of what Oharano had to say. Not like Goshozome didn’t plan each part of their day without Oharano in mind, but he was surprised at how little he actually had to think before Goshozome suggested the next perfect idea.

He listened to Goshozome chatter away as they walked to lunch, his voice surprisingly calming.  Oharano’s heartbeat had almost leveled out by the time they arrived at their destination, not taking into account the weird little spikes each time Goshozome turned his way and smiled at him.  He didn’t even really mind the way Goshozome never let him go, finding a strange sense of familiarity in the way their arms pressed together as they walked.  It was obvious by the way he was carrying himself that Goshozome was trying to impress him.  He glanced down at him every few seconds, ensuring that he wasn’t boring him.  He walked at Oharano’s leisurely pace, opened the door for him, and probably would’ve pulled out his seat if they hadn’t been directed towards a booth in the back.  

Goshozome sat across from him, his hands folded together under his chin.  Goshozome studied him as Oharano studied the menu, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest that came from being stared at for too long.  If they were to do this again, Oharano would have to talk to him about that, though he didn’t mind the goofy, full-face grin on Goshozome’s face that only seemed to grow wider as his own face grew pinker. 

“You’re prettier than I remember.” Goshozome laughed as Oharano jumped, the older boy’s words knocking him out of his internal dialogue. “And I already remember you as being super gorgeous. My brain remembers you asa perfect 10 from way back then, but you’re seriously off the scale. Like 15 or 20.”

Oharano sputtered and took a sip from his water, trying to cool himself before responding.  “What on earth are you talking about? Do you always just say the first thing that comes to your head?”

“Not really, no.  And that wasn’t the first thing.  That was like the tenth thing I wanted to say, but I thought that was the safest thing to say.”  Goshozome shrugged and leaned back, stretching his arms over his head.  “The first thing was like, ‘oh boy, I’m so nervous I could throw up’, but that’s not very romantic and doesn’t express _why_ I’m so nervous.”

Oharano raised an eyebrow, resting his arms on the table as he leaned forward. “Why are you so nervous then?”

Goshozome flushed at Oharano’s sly grin, but his own smile never left his face. “Just because. Wow. You’re so handsome and perfect, and I’ve been thinking about this moment since you first started really responding to me.  I would hate myself if I messed this up again, and I just _really_ want you to like me in person as much as you did over text message.”

Oharano was taken aback by Goshozome’s honesty. He couldn’t think of a good response, other than reaching a hand across the table.  He didn’t reach for Goshozome’s, but the gesture made him feel more open. “You’re not messing up.”

A glint of joy reached Goshozome’s eyes as he leaned back towards the table, his own hand reaching towards Oharano’s, but stopping a hair short. His whole body seemed to be shaking, from excitement or nervousness at this point Oharano couldn’t tell. “Really?  Ah that’s such a huge relief.  I really wanted to make the most of this chance.  I couldn’t even sleep last night because I couldn’t wait to see you!”

Oharano shook his head, a small but noticeable smile never leaving his face.  They were interrupted shortly after by the server, but quickly fell back into comfortable conversation as soon as they walked away.  It was like picking up where they had left off the night before. Talking about their families and their pets and their favorite TV shows.  Goshozome was even more expressive in person than he was via text, and each and every one of his little smiles and exaggerated expressions sent little shocks straight to his heart. Oharano felt silly stumbling over his words whenever Goshozome smiled at him, but it made his entire being feel warm, as if each and every one of those smiles were meant for him, and him alone.

And they kind of were, he realized, when he finally calmed down enough to think about it for a moment. 

Oharano was surprised at how natural this transition felt.  Earlier in the year, he wouldn’t have looked twice at Goshozome, simply because he was from Sagami.  But, after spending time getting to know him, without really knowing it was him, Oharano had started to like him.  He enjoyed their conversations, and all the steps it took to really get to know someone.  He could even picture himself dating someone who treated him like this, even if Oharano still rolled his eyes whenever Goshozome insinuated that he was perfect.

It was easier than expected being with him in person.  After the initial shock wore off, Oharano found himself quite enjoying Goshozome’s company, as they moved from lunch to traipsing around the mall, investigating little shops until late in the afternoon.  Somewhere along the way, Oharano found his fingers wrapped together with Goshozome’s, and he didn’t even feel the need to question how they got there.

If the sun didn’t start setting, and his eyes didn’t start feeling heavy, Oharano felt he could’ve gone on like this until all the shops closed and they were forced out of the mall.  It had been a long day, from practice to now, but despite feeling a bit drowsy, he didn’t really want to go yet. He and Goshozome were marveling over a large parrot in the mall’s only pet shop when he felt a large yawn rip itself unceremoniously from his lungs, disrupting their date and causing the parrot to ruffle its wings in offense.

Goshozome squeezed his fingers and bumped him with his hip. “Time to go, Oharano-kun?”

Suppressing another yawn, Oharano shook his head. “Probably. Unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately?” Goshozome pressed his lips together as he tried to hold back a smile, but the exuberant look in his eye wasn’t lost on Oharano.

Through a tight-lipped pout, Oharano mumbles. “I was having fun.”

“Awwwe, Oharano-kun! I was having fun too!” Goshozome dropped his hand in favor of a tight side hug. “Should I walk you home?”

Oharano returned the hug, wrapping an arm loosely around Goshozome’s side. “No, it’s alright. I don’t live far.”

“And I suppose it’s too early for me to meet the family. I get it, I get it!” Goshozome laughed, receiving too much joy from the sour look on Oharano’s face.  “No worries, but just let me know when you get home alright? I want to make sure that pretty face is safe.”

Oharano shook his head, ready with his response when he noticed Goshozome dipping his head towards his, his intent obvious on his face.  Oharano reaches a hand up, slapping a hand over his mouth, stopping Goshozome in his tracks before he reaches him.

“You made me wait this long to know who you are, so now you get to wait at least one more date before that.”

Goshozome pulled back, wiggling his face away from Oharano’s hand.  A pair of fingers still pressed his lips shut, slightly muffling his speech. “But we will have another date soon, right?”

Oharano smirked, lifting up on his toes to press a quick peck to the taller boy’s cheek. “We’ll see.”

In the seconds Goshozome was in shock, Oharano was able to squirm out of his grasp.  He kind of wished he could take the feeling of the hug with him, but he knew if he didn’t escape now, he’d be here until the sun went down. Goshozome half-heartedly waved goodbye as Oharano turned away, reminding him again to message him when he got home.

Oharano was only a few steps away before he turned on his heel, and called out for Goshozome to wait.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Oharano huffed as he gave Goshozome time to come within earshot again. “Who gave you my phone number?”

“Who? I’m surprised you waited this long to ask!” Goshozome chuckled as he flicked a stray hair out of Oharano’s eyes. “It was Miyuki-kun, from Keijou.”

“I never gave Miyuki my number.”

“Oh, well he has it somehow.  He said you always forget its him when he messages, because you never save his number.”

Rolling his eyes, Oharano pulled out his phone, looking at a stream of messages from a second Unknown Number, all about rugby, all that Oharano didn’t answer. “Ogi is giving out my number to half of Kanagawa.”

“Don’t get too mad at them, Oharano-kun. At least they got it right with me. Right?”

Goshozome’s eyes were so bright, his smile hopeful as he waited for Oharano’s response.

“I suppose…they didn’t do too bad of a job this time.”

Goshozome’s smile was all teeth as he jumped at Oharano, pulling him in for one last hug before they said their final goodnights.  Oharano felt like he was sinking and soaring at the same time, his heart full enough to pull him down, but somehow still floating each time he thought about his new companion’s smile.

Companion? Friend? Boyfriend? He wasn’t sure. They hadn’t worked that part out yet.  It didn’t matter though. They’d figure it out in time, just like Oharano had figured out that maybe letting himself fall wouldn’t be the worst thing he could do. 

He was on his front step before he checked his phone again for new messages.

_Two New Messages : Yoichi-kun_

\-----------

_Yoichi-kun: [picture message]_

_Yoichi-kun: who has the best boyfriend in the world? It’s me!_

\-----------

Oharano blushed as he opened the picture, staring at an image of himself, Goshozome’s arm wrapped around his shoulders as they squished between some clothing racks in the back of a shop they had wandered into today.  Goshozome had just suggested a ridiculous shirt for him to try on, and he was laughing, his cheek pressed flush against Goshozome’s shoulder as he snagged the candid pic.  It was embarrassing, and he hoped Goshozome didn’t post that online anywhere.  But the combination of Goshozome calling him his boyfriend plus the ecstatic smile on Goshozome’s face was too much.

Oharano pressed his phone against his face, trying to will away his blush before he went inside, where his little brother would surely interrogate him about why he looked so flustered.

Oharano wondered if Tacchan would believe him if he said that the Unknown Number, that he thought was a rude practical joke for so long, ended up being one of the best things that had happened to him all year.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I have been working on this little thing for months. Not consistently, because life and work and broken computers got in the way. But despite so many hiccups, I didn't give up and finally was able to pull this together. Goshozome/Oharano has to be one of my top ships in AO!!, so I'm glad I FINALLY was able to finish this. Thank you to my friends on tumblr @flyhalf-number10 for all the Oharano and Goshozome inspiration I could ever need, and @le-amewzing for motivating me and keeping me sane as I tried to tie the ends together.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, and let Goshozome have a chance to woo this pretty boy!!!


End file.
